A signal processing system that experiences a change from a first data source input to a second data source input may result in an undesirable discontinuity in an output signal. As an example, when an audio signal is switched from a first source to a second source, the user may hear an undesirable pop or clicking sound. Hence there is a need for an improved system and method of signal processing.